Unterdrückung
|team = Red |teamseniority = 08/07/2011 |statisticsdate = April 27, 2012 |totalpop = 47,086 |civilians = 34,922 |soldiers = 12,164 |soldiereff = |density = 89.53 |litrate = 30.44 |religion = Norse |casualties = 3,715 |attacking = 2,090 |defending = 1,625 |casualtyrank = 9,737 |currency = Mark |infra = 3,699.88 |tech = 54.66 |nationstrength = 12,043.629 |rank = 6,995 |alliancerank = |alliancecount = |efficiency = |landarea = |space = |environment = 3 |envnum = 3.00 |defcon = 5 |mode = War |modedate = 08/07/2011 |state = Peace |nuke = No |number = 0 |nativeresources = |slots = 5 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Unterdrückung was founded on February 16, 1977 after East Germany and several other Soviet satellites declared independence after Moscow had succumbed to NATO forces just three weeks prior. The Socialist Labor party, then in power and led by Joseph Brühl, dismantled the East German government, arresting soviet agents and introduced a new constitution declaring Unterdrückung a sovereign state. By February 23 the constitution provided by the Socialist Labor party had been ratified by the parliament and by February 27 the U.N. officially recognized Unterdrückung's sovereignty. As of August 2011, Fredreich Absul is the current president of Unterdrückung. Under the Absul administration Unterdrückung has been entered in to the New Pacific Order where it is joined with other member nations in an economic and military alliance; in addition to the presidency Fredreich Absul retains a seat in the Body Republic of the New Pacific Order. History A Nation in Mourning ---- On October 19, 1979, Joseph Brühl died in a Verzweiflung hospital after living with pancreatic cancer for over a year. The nation mourned as the man who had led them through the February Revolution had passed. Hans Absul, then the Minister of Foreign Affairs, was voted in to the presidency to succeed Brühl. By June 1980 Hans Absul had completely outfitted his cabinet and selected his ministers. June 1980 marked the beginning of the Democratic Socialist's governing of the nation. Economic Collapse of 1984 ---- In March 1984 the UN imposed strict military restrictions on the Soviet Union limiting the number of standing troops, military aircraft, naval vessels, and ground defense equipment that could be had at any given time. Before and after the February revolution military equipment represented almost 77% of all of Unterdrückung's exports and with the implementation of the UN restrictions the Soviet Union cancelled all defense accounts with Unterdrückung manufacturers. The development nearly destroyed Unterdrückung's economy reducing the GDP by nearly 34% compared to statistics from the previous year. The collapse occurred under president Hans Absul and the Democratic Socialists as the majority party. In an effort to curb the rise of unemployment, the Unterdrückung National Bank provided subsidies to many major corporations on the brink of failure, most notably Deutsche Manufacturing, Verbündete National, and Gesellschaft Corp. The subsidies lasted until the end of 1985 when funds ran dry and all assistance program where terminated. At the end of November 1985 unemployment was at an all time high of 15.7%, by the end of March 1986 it was nearly 23.4%. It should be noted that the economic collapse and continued decline dealt a significant blow to the Democratic Socialist party. After the termination of the national bank subsidies, many journalists blamed the party for failing to revive the economy. Many economists pointed out that the blame rested on the continuation of a trend of gross dependence on Soviet exports and the legislative pressure applied by the Socialist Labor party to continue export agreements with the Soviet Union. Though no matter what was to truly blame, the damage had been done to the Democratic Socialists. Campaign polls reflected the nations distrust in the Absul administration and the Democratic Socialist with frontrunner Wilhelm Drekker leading all major polls by a considerable margin. Red Dienstag ---- On election day on March 12, 1987, Wilhelm Albrecht Drekker took the polls in an overwhelming majority taking 85% of the common vote and 73% of the elect vote. At Drekker’s inauguration over one million supporters attended dressed in red in honor of the Socialist Labor party. In remembrance and honor of the nation’s overwhelming show of support, Drekker announced that March 12 would be declared a national holiday and termed it Red Dienstag (“Red Tuesday”) in honor of the Socialist Labor party’s official colors. Red Dienstag marked the beginning of Drekker dynasty which would remain in power for the following two decades. The Drekker Regime ---- Political analysts attributed Drekker’s election to his almost fanatical rhetoric in support of worker’s rights and his plans to revive a then stagnant and failing economy, though those in opposition to Drekker would often point out his quasi-soviet leanings in terms of state security and government leadership as cause for concern. Many prominent families including the Eichmannn’s, Absul’s, and Koenig’s were all wary of the Drekker’s close ties to the Soviet Union; so much so that many contributed large sums to many opposition campaigns, the most notable being the Democratic Socialists. The period immediately after the election of Drekker was marked by a strong rise in economic conditions due the decision made by three Russian corporations to transplant operations to Unterdrückung creating nearly 350,000 jobs reducing the unemployment rate considerably causing a surge of confidence in the financial markets which served to exaggerate the effect further. Drekker’s approval ratings soared as the country’s economy began so grow. By the end of 1995 the unemployment rate had fallen to just 7.8% nation was beginning to see an era of prosperity that it had not seen in over 30 years. Meanwhile many West German journalists were beginning to expose another side of the Drekker regime to the people of Unterdrückung. In 1989 Niklas Zoller, a journalist for the West German National News Corporation wrote in an article: ‘The Drekker regime has been renowned by its people as a savior of the nation bringing from the darkest depths of economic failure to standing as one of the strongest economies in western Europe. Although few seem the realize that the Drekker regime’s excellent economic policy is punctuated by fundamental base constructed out of totalitarian leanings and policies in the areas of state and foreign affairs. Drekker has slowly been usurping the rights of the Unterdrückung people through means of the State Security Provision 1.11.A2…’ The State Security Provision was a measure declaring that in times of emergency the presidency could freeze elections and could assume ‘emergency powers’ thereby allowing the president almost complete control over the military branches and domestic peace keeping forces. It also provided the president complete control of the nation’s media outlets. The provision was passed through means of a provision in the constitution allowing for an emergency twenty four hour vote to be used in times of urgency and granted by the head of parliament that only required a simple majority of members who casted a vote. In an odd turn of events, many minority party members where given late notice or no notice at all of the vote. Fredreich Absul, then the Secretary of State Affairs and Paul Koenig, Minister of Foreign Affairs slowly built up an opposition campaign consisting of minority party members and liberal Socialist Labor party members to repeal the provision. Fredreich Absul presented the motion to repeal the provision to parliament where it was accepted under temporary review. In the following months the repeal process, stalled by Socialist Labor party members, extended beyond its expiration date and was dropped by parliament. The event marked a significant yet subtle rift between the Drekker regime and the minority party leaders. Fredreich Absul was relieved of his position as Secretary of State Affairs by the Minister of State Affairs Arnold Kearn. Paul Koenig also failed to be reelected two years later. West German Liberation Front Conspiracy ---- On January 9, 1998 at precisely 9:45 am a bombing at the Verzweiflung National Rail Station claimed the lives of nearly 340 citizens and 80 foreign travelers. The attack marked the largest loss of life in a terrorist attack under the Drekker administration. At the time of the attack investigators were unable to determine the organization responsible for the attack until later that week when a video surfaced showing the West German Liberation Front claiming responsibility for the attack and declaring that further attacks were imminent. At the time the WGLF was a movement dedicated to reuniting what had been East Germany and now Unterdrückung with West Germany. The movement had been involved in many violent protests across West Germany and Unterdrückung but had never yet orchestrated such an attack on civilians. The event caused President Drekker to declare a state of emergency and enacted the State Security Provision 1.11.A2. Drekker immediately froze all travel in and out of the country and imposed strict curfews across the nation. On January 22 a citizen reported a suspicious group of individuals at the Niederlage national airport. Within the hour, the state police had raided the airport and apprehended the suspects who were found to be in possession of 14 kilograms of explosives. The suspects were taken into custody and interrogated. The suspects names were never released, but after fourteen days in interrogation they had provided information linking the Eichmanns to the WGLF and exposed them to be a source of major funding for their operations. Isaak and brother Anton Eichmann were arrested and sentenced to execution along with the suspects in the failed Niederlage bombing on the grounds of conspiracy to commit terrorism and treason. The rest of the Eichmanns were exiled, many of which choose to relocate to Switzerland. The sentencing sent shockwaves through the citizens of Unterdrückung and the Democratic Socialist party had been permanently crippled. A great divide had opened between the Socialist Labor party and the minority parties where subsequently many minority party leaders resigned and either returned to private life or left the country completely. On November 15, 1998 Heinrich Euler, commandant of the state police resigned from his position and immediately left the country for France. It was later reported that Euler met with Fredrick Eichmann, then a judge in the French Supreme Court. The details of the meeting are still unclear, but what was derived from it was groundbreaking. Euler had shared with Eichmann documents which implicated the Drekker administration in the 1998 attacks at the Verzweiflung rail station. Among the documents memos were found that had been exchanged between Drekker and Euler outlining plans for the Verzweiflung attack as well as the Niederlage attack days later. On November 22, 1998, Heinrich Euler was found dead in his Paris apartment having overdosed on sleeping medication. Based on previous medical records of Euler’s insomnia, the medical examiner ruled the death an accidental suicide. In the following weeks Fredrick Eichmann exchanged correspondence with both Absuls and the Koenigs back in Unterdrückung. They had determined that the evidence against the Drekker administration be used as ground to try and stage a coup. Both Fredreich Absul and Paul Koenig contacted members of the minority parties in both the government and armed forces. The Grand General of the Armed Forces Kreiger Herrman, a democratic socialist party member, promised his support if Drekker was to be removed from office. With support of the army and many other party members, both Absul and Koenig began to prepare plans for a coup of the Drekker administration. Freitag Massaker (The Friday Massacre) TBA Sieg des Volkes ---- Late in the evening of August 7, 2011, Fredreich Absul was flown into Verzweiflung national airport in an unmarked diplomatic aircraft along with his brother and close aide Viktor Absul. Together the pair were taken to the capitol building where national guard units had taken control of the premises and had taken into custody incumbent president, Wilhelm Albrecht Drekker. At approximately 9:32 pm Fredreich Absul appeared on State Television 2 and State Radio 88.3 and announced that the Socialist Labor party had successfully been removed from power and that the Democratic Nationalist movement, headed by Absul and a handful of expatriates exiled under the Drekker regime, had assumed power in the capitol city and was quickly gaining control of the surrounding provinces. By 10:16 pm that night, the Grand Generals of both the Armed Forces and Air Force as well as the Grand Admiral of the Navy had been sworn in under the Absul administration which now effectively controlled all of Unterdrückung. Later that same week, August 7 was declared Sieg des Volkes ("Victory of the People") in honor of the successful coup of the Socialist Labor party. Government Structure ---- TBA Policy ---- TBA Education TBA Public Services TBA Domestic Affairs Military ---- TBA Foreign Relations New Pacific Order After entering the presidency in August 2011, Fredreich Absul entered Unterdrückung into the New Pacific Order in the hopes of establishing a stable economic recovery and military alliance with members nations to help secure the future of the nation. After months of deliberation Unterdrückung was accepted into the Order on August 11, 2011 and immediately began to see results. Unterdrückung's manufacturing sector, specifically medium and high tech goods, saw a considerable surge in demand for exports from Pacifican nations boosting the nation's already fragile economy. Fredreich Absul currently retains a seat in the Body Republic of the New Pacific Order. Economy Exports and Imports ---- Unterdrückung's economy has been based around its rich oil fields and abundant lead deposits. These resources shaped Unterdrückung's economy into one centered around manufacturing, manufacturing a large portion of goods utilized by the Soviet military. Unterdrückung was the main producer of ammunition and automotive components for the Soviet Union from the formation of East Germany up until the fall of the Soviet Union and the implementation of UN sanctions restricting the size of Soviet Russia's military. Major Industry ---- Automotive Manufacturing The manufacturing of automotive components and automobiles has been a key foundation of the Unterdrückung economy. Major manufacturers include Koenig Motors, CCW Ltd., AutoOne, and Kobol Automotive Company. Data from the Office of Statistical Economic Research (OSER) from 2000-2008 show that automotive exports and domestic production account for almost 37% of Unterdrückung's manufacturing sector. Automotive exports declined significantly throughout the 1970s due to economical and reliable imports from Japan. This decline almost marked the end of Koenig Motors and Kobol who at the time were struggling to compete with the lower cost Japanese imports. In 1981, in an effort to stimulate the automotive industry, the government enacted a plan providing subsidies to the major automotive manufacturers in conjunction with increased tariffs imposed on all automotive imports. The plan succeeded and by the end of 1985 Unterdrückung's automotive sector had stabilized and was beginning to grow due to the increased demand for luxury European automobiles in both the Americas and western Europe.